Humani
Second of all the founding tribes, Humani are known as the last of the three originals beings, alongside Fae and Kin.They were not born as a direct part of nature that existed around them or as a section of living Mana. No they were shaped from the living being of the Formless and the Old Ones, making them adaptive in both flesh and bone, able to change themselves and grow stronger than what had been expected of such simple beings at their conception. They are beings of adaption made to become stronger, to evolve to their environment and even learn to adapt themselves to new conditions around them. It is known that they have always stood beside their brothers of Kin and Fae, considered by some to be the lesser of the tribes, but this is not true. They learn and adapt and overcome; from bending nature through their will learned through Fae or the mastery of magic and building from Kin, they are truly the tribe made to persevere. Despite being the youngest of the tribes they are known as the fastest to adapt to all things around them, they observed how Fae bent nature to create glens and from it created houses. Dragons need only show them how to harmonize and symbol.s to mark with, language and song were created in mere days. They don't just replicate what they see they are able to almost instantly take that knowledge and once they understand it, advance upon it at a rate not seen in any of the other tribes, this is what allowed them to stand beside their siblings, the power of unlimited understanding, adaption, and advancement. So much so it is said the human soul lies in their unending will to strive forward into an unknown future. This exists as far more than their capacity to learn and create, no their bodies haves the same ability to adapt, they have shown the skill and ability to, thorough harsh training and constant odds, adapt their physical forms to break through the limits that they once had. Some growing as strong if not stronger than the powerful Kin or the warbeasts sent by the Eldritch beings who opposed them so viamently during the years of their inception. These are traits that are passed down through all branches of Humani which allow them to continually grow stronger, mind, body, and soul. It is from this individuals have arose who could oppose the tyranny of man and god alike, often recorded as the greatest of all mortal heroes existing beyond the mortal veil. This above all else is what makes Humani so powerful and also at times so dangerous, for what greater threat is there than a foe that can adapt to all of the abilities of another and grow past them. Adaptations Limit Break The first power that is found in all of humanity and what is known as their very soul, a power found in all the definitions of Humani. Limit Break exists as the constantly adapting limiters that exist within the physical, mental, and spiritual limits inside of their people. It is not something that needs to be activated but exists inside of them as a constant passive trait that will always work to move forward, to strive without end. Whenever a person is pushed to what is considered their limits in any capacity, their body will near instantly adapt to set that as their current limit. This means they will be able to constantly move forward and become stronger than what they used to be. Without any limit, from exercise, meditation, to mental focus training; those with the Limit Break will always be able to reach, break, and then advance their upper limits. This can and will continue, the only thing stopping them is the physical destruction of their body. Because of this, certain Humani can become terrifying beings as this is the adaptation of their person which would allow them to strike down even the most terrifying of foes. It is said even the Gods fear those with this trait and will continually bring them curses and misfortune hoping to kill them before they become a power strong enough to threaten even them. Spiritualist The second adaption of Humani, this power is the connection to the past and to the dead around them. Humani born with this trait are able to call forth the spiritual energy around them calling forth spirits of the dead, nature, or creatures born from the land. They create a link to the world beyond the living veil, something ephemeral, ancient, and beautiful. With this adaptation, they are able to gather spiritual energy around their persons or perhaps call forth the spirits of the dead around them. Able to call forth the spirits of the dead, allowing them to pass on skills or techniques that they had mastered in their life. They can even be called forth to temporarily possess a living person, allowing them to use skills and power lost to them in death but returned as a living person. In some cases Humani possessed have been able to temporarily manifest Aura Abilities of the dead, call forth the magic of other Tribes, and there are even cases of manifesting the spiritual forms of great Celest or Yokai. What is perhaps the strongest ability of the Spiritualist is the transference of information and the spiritual cores from one being to another. To begin when a Spiritualist summons forth a spirit they can interface with them, pulling in skills or information from these beings. It is said that by continually interfacing with a spirit can allow a Humani to entirely take the knowledge of their lives into their being, though there is a chance these memories will meld with the Humani and they will lose their individuality essentially becoming a new being. Though if one can continually retain their self, draw information from them, it is said that they may be able to pull forth information of the world and in some cases information of the endless cycle of life and death. This also applies to physical skills and ability; it is said warriors born with this skill will spend time with relics of great warriors of the past from kings to conquerors so that they can call upon their spirits. With this they hope to take in and learn their ways of combat and their skills and add it onto themselves, in short becoming a type of grimoire of combat. Others allow themselves to become possessed in in combat which temporarily protects their being and allows them to create a greater warrior than they could obtain on their own but it causes their unskilled bodies to break down, some are even paralyzed or worse they may even die.